


Honest Heart

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nothing bad happens this time I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: It's the Black Dorm training camp, and Minato is cold. And not comfy. And Kasuka has a potential to be both of those things.





	1. Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Kasuka's birthday I wrote him a fic where he doesn't suffer.  
> Despite all I do to you, you are best boy. I love you. And so does Minato, world's softest man.

“Hey, Kasuka?”

Kasuka groans into the skull of his stuffed companion, far too tired from the first night of Black Dorm’s training camp to tolerate his roommate’s chatter.

“Yaaay, you're awake~”  
The worst possible reaction.

“Hey, Kasuka,” another, louder groan, under the vain hope that Minato could take a hint, “it’s cold.”

“... Speaking to me will not change that.”

“And logs don't make very good pillows.”

Another groan. There was no shutting up this man.  
Kasuka feels himself stiffen involuntarily as he hears - and then feels - Minato shift closer.

“Hold me?”

“No!” His face finally lifts from the doll he'd buried it in, and he feels the former contort with fury as Minato starts to pull on the latter.

“But then we can use this guy as a pillow, and you'll still have something to hold and we’ll both be warm!”

“I'd rather freeze!” He says as he clutches the doll in his arms tighter, Minato starting to pout in a way that said he was going to be stubborn about this.

“Kasukaaaa,” he whines, wrapping his arms around Kasuka's waist, “aren't you cold~?”

Of course he’s cold, there is no part about this training camp that is comfortable - but he'd slept on the ground enough times to endure it fine, his training often incorporating the denial of comforts of the flesh.  
And yet, when Minato's arms curl around him, he feels sparks light up across his skin. He squirms with discomfort at the sensation, but Minato only pulls him closer, the warmth of his body suddenly overwhelming him as the taller man goes so far as to lock their legs together, fireworks going off at every point of contact.

“Kasukaaa, you're so cold!”

Kasuka can't suppress a noise of surprise as Minato's hands wriggle underneath his shirt, palms warm and impossibly soft against his skin. Minato laughs into Kasuka's hair as he continues to squirm, and in a haze of warmth and electricity and tangled limbs, Kasuka's doll finds itself stuffed under his head, while his newly freed arms now clung desperately to Minato's sleepshirt, his only grounding in an internal chaos caused entirely by its owner. That is, until one of Minato's arms move to grab Kasuka's wrists, Kasuka not even managing to voice his complaint before it's dropped harmlessly across Minato's side in a faux-hug.

Minato giggles again as he squeezes him, and Kasuka's limbs instinctively squeeze him back.  
Leave it to the human incarnation of corruption to undo years of intensive training.

“I thought so! Kasuka, you're good at hugging~!”

The outrageous statement is accompanied by another soft laugh, the sound stirring something warm and uncomfortable in Kasuka's stomach.  
Sin, probably.

“Be quiet! You've gotten what you wanted, haven't you?”

“Mm hm! It's nice and warm now~”

Minato squeezes him tighter, and Kasuka moves closer only to find a more comfortable position. Ignoring the way his skin feels like it's burning everywhere Minato touches him, as well as the tickle of Minato's hair against his ear, the warmth of his breath against his hairline - Kasuka attempts to drown out all of it as well as his confused thoughts with Minato’s heartbeat, pressing in against his chest only to find what he predicted to be a soft and slow pulse beating hard and accelerated.

“Ushiwaka…?”

“Mm hm~?”

Kasuka pulls away to gaze up into his face, studying it for any signs of his thoughts. It's a futile effort, with Minato's ability to think a myth at best.

“... You nap too often. You should be more tired by this time of night.”

“Hehe~ you're always telling me that, but I get so sleepy!”

“That's because you don't sleep properly at night, incompetent fool.” Kasuka reluctantly pushes his other arm under Minato's waist, the brief movement giving cold air from outside a chance to come under the covers, his body reflexively squeezing closer to Minato's for warmth. “Go to sleep, and do not cause problems for me in the morning.”

“Promise, promise~!”

As Minato snuggled his face against Kasuka's hair, Kasuka drifted into an agitated sleep - Minato was lying again, his increasingly accelerating heart rate making it obvious he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.


	2. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why is this chapter in past chapter when the last chapter was in present?" Minato looks at the future (I don't knoooooow it just happened)

“Eh? W-whoa-!”

Senri scrambled backwards as his sleep-heavy eyes deciphered the shape in front of him - a passionate embrace, in the (very public) sleeping chambers of Kasugayama Castle?!

“Mm..? Senri?”

“Ack-! G-Good morning, senpai! Don't worry, I was going back to sleep right now, so I'm sure when I wake up I'll regard all of this as just a drea-”

“Wait, don't gooooo.” Minato gave Senri an undeniable pout, his face the picture of childish innocence despite being mounted on another man's head. “I woke up early and it's too cold to get up, so I'm bored. Talk to me.”

Slowly, Senri turned onto his side to face Minato, quieting his voice so as not to disturb the others sleeping around them.

“Alright, but.. Aren't you normally not an early riser?”

“Mm, sorta? I sleep a lot, but I also wake up a lot…”  
One of his hands rose up to start stroking Kasuka's head as he spoke, Senri's eyes unwillingly drawn to the movement. He felt himself stiffen as he realized Minato had noticed, but rather than look self-conscious, he seemed completely unperturbed.  
“It's cold in the mornings, isn't it? You wanna cuddle too?”

“Eek! Uh, I'll pass, thanks!” Senri couldn't imagine getting that close to Kasuka, or even his own partner, the thought dragging a frown across his face.

“Hm? Something wrong?”

“What? Oh, no, I'm fine.” He debated with himself a few seconds, finally letting the early hour and the feeling of privacy voice his thoughts. “I was just thinking… You two get along well, don't you?”

“Mm hm! Me and Kasuka are gooood friends~”

His easygoing smile brought one to Senri's face as well, unable to stop himself from being endeared.

“That's really nice. Actually, I think I probably got a bad first impression of Shibutani-senpai, so... What's he like?”

Minato laughed at that, giving the man in question an affectionate squeeze.

“Kasuka's a good guy! The stuff he says is pretty confusing, so I don't always understand him, but he works reeeally hard!” As he spoke, Minato couldn't seem to keep still, one hand stroking Kasuka's back while the other fiddled with his hair, to the point that Senri worried that he might wake up. “He's a hard worker, and serious, and… He has a really big heart.”

“Eh? Seriously?”

“Mm hm!” Minato gave a confident nod, before nuzzling his face affectionately into Kasuka's hair. “He-”

“Enough!!!!” In a jump-scare that nearly rocketed Senri across the room with shock, Kasuka suddenly moved, grabbing Minato by the neck in a decidedly not-big-hearted way. “How long do you intend to ridicule me?!?!?!”

“Ehh? I wasn't though-”

“Lies!! Always, lies!! I've listened enough to your lying heart, you embodiment of deceit!!!”

“Shh-! Quiet, senpai, or Maki-senpai will come over!!”  
That silenced Kasuka instantly, Senri letting out a sigh of relief.  
The restored quiet gave Senri room to think, though, his thoughts wandering back to where they'd been a second ago.  
“And, um, I don't think Ushiwaka-senpai was lying earlier. Or making fun of you.”

“What do you know of this deceitful demon, you?”  
Kasuka gave him a glare over his shoulder that instantly sent a shiver through him, but with a gulp, he forced himself to continue.

“I may not know much about Ushiwaka-senpai, or demons, but… I do know deceit. He didn't look like he was lying.”

“He's simply brainwashed you the same he has everyone else. I heard his heart: it is nervous with deceit. Deceit, and evil.”

“Umm..” Senri’s eyes moved to Minato, who was staring lovingly at Kasuka, despite being held in a half-stranglehold. Definitely not smart, but the furthest thing from evil. “Wait, when you say you heard his heart, do you mean his pulse? Cus that's probably because-”  
His words stopped in his throat as Minato's eyes suddenly locked on his, a silent plea in them.

“Because…?”

“Because, uh… Because he probably noticed Maki-senpai waking up!”

All three of them leaped back under their covers, scrambling to look Way Too Asleep To Start Training.

Fortunately (and then, unfortunately), Chizuru really had just woken up thanks to Senri's outburst, giving their portion of the room a hard glare.  
Then, there was the gentle scrape of a mallet being picked up off the floor, and the three collectively braced themselves for another unbearable day of training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday again to my favorite boy Shibutani Kasuka, I'm glad I could write something where he doesn't suffer for once (though I plan to go immediately back to doing that).
> 
> As always, I'm @shibutaniKaska on twitter and you're free to chat with me if you also love this spooky boy, or D!ing in general.


End file.
